Adictivo e Inalcanzable
by Kamy Black M
Summary: Serie de viñetas y/o drabbles. AU. Drarry. Porque para Draco, Harry Potter es adictivo, inevitable... Así como también, malditamente inalcanzable.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, en cambio, son de JK Rowling._

_**Advertencias**: Slash. Drarry. Angustia. Pelirroja a la vista (maldita... I hate you, Ginny). _

**_Cursiva_**:_ ¿Imaginaciones? Sí, creo que podría decirse que es así. _

**_Letra normal_**: _Pensamientos de Draco. _

_Odio avisar estas cosas que resultarían evidentes, pero me dijeron que sino quedaba confuso. _

_Bueno, escribí esto en un momento de depresión momentánea y ganas de hacer sufrir a Draco. Últimamente no escribo nada, mi musa es una perra desgraciada que viene, da ideas y me deja sin poder escribirlas. En serio... si supieran la cantidad de ideas que tengo, pero que no puedo escribir porque estoy completamente bloqueada. Espero que no haya salido tan horrible como pienso. _

* * *

Como una droga... susurras su nombre con anhelo, esperando por una respuesta que jamás llegará. Una respuesta que esperas con ansias, pero que subconscientemente sabes que nunca será para ti.

"_Te quiero" _

Le envías palabras amorosas. Palabras que se llevará el viento, único testigo de su existencia.

"_Te necesito. Duele, Harry, dime… ¿Por qué duele tanto? ¿Por qué no me amas" _

"_¿Por qué?"_

Cierras los ojos con dolor, sabiéndote incapaz de hablar y dejar el silencio. Sería tan fácil, te dices, el sólo decir, simple y llanamente, lo enamorado que estás de él. De Harry, aquél héroe de guerra, tan adorable, amable, inconsciente de su belleza, y a la vez, de la maldad del mundo. A pesar de que ha sufrido mucho, él aún no es capaz de comprender el dolor. No es capaz de comprender el porqué de las maldades humanas.

"_Te quiero sólo para mi. Quiero que seas sólo mío". _

Pero lo sabes. Sabes que él jamás será tuyo. Aunque lo desees. Aunque lo anheles y ansíes con todas tus fuerzas.

Y lloras, porque no puedes hacer más. Sólo fingir.

"_Quiero creer que te odio, quiero odiarte. ¿Por qué no te odio? Esto que llevo dentro no es odio. ¿Por qué, Potter? ¿Por qué soy incapaz de odiarte?" __  
_  
Fingir que no lo amas, fingir que lo odias... fingir que no te duele, ver como él se siente a gusto con "ella", y le regala sonrisas, dejando para ti sólo aquellas de desprecio.

Duele.

Arde.

Quema.

Quieres tocarlo, besarlo, tomarlo... pero no puedes, por más que lo intentas. Sólo puedes tenerlo en sueños, y eso te lastima.

"_Gimes en mi oído con sensualidad, mientras yo estoy enterrado profundamente dentro de ti. _

'_Draco' jadeas mi nombre, me buscas en medio de nuestra pasión. Nuestros labios entonces se encuentran, pelean por dominar, y juegan. Se entrelazan, así como nuestras manos… como nuestros cuerpos. _

_Te embisto, fuerte. _

_Dulce._

_Suave. _

_Y entonces grito, cuando aquella pasión me resulta inaguantable. Cuando el mundo da vueltas, y sólo soy consciente de tu cuerpo entre mis brazos. Todo es confuso, sólo soy capaz de sentirte. _

_De abrazarte y decirte cuánto te amo. _

_Aunque al final resulte ser sólo un sueño". _

Cierras los ojos cuando te das cuenta de que alguien te está mirando. Construyes esa faceta a tu alrededor nuevamente, te colocas tu máscara...

Y sólo queda fingir.

Le envías una sonrisa despectiva al dueño de tus deseos, y te comes las ganas de llorar, de besarlo, de decirle... otra vez, como siempre, como todos los días. Te callas.

Porque Harry Potter es adictivo, inevitable...

Así como también, malditamente inalcanzable.

* * *

_**¿Salió tan horrible como creo? **_


	2. Marcas y Cicatrices

_**Advertencias: Slash, AU. Quizás el rating suba a medida que avanza la historia. **_

_**Todavía no están juntos, pero prometo que llegado el momento lo estarán... **_

* * *

_**Marcas sobre piel, cicatrices en el corazón**_

Miras con melancolía las llamas de la chimenea, y un susurro sale de tus labios, que, debido a su intensidad parece nunca haber existido. Tu rostro permanece inescrutable, siendo tus ojos la ventana a tus sentimientos, pues estos dicen claramente el cómo te sientes.

Dolor.

Pena.

Anhelo por algo que nunca tendrás.

Hoy tu padre te ha dicho que deberías tomar la marca de Voldemort cuanto antes. Y a pesar de que le dijiste que sí, sabes perfectamente que eso no es lo que quieres. Que te sientes aterrado, absolutamente miedoso del destino que te espera si te unes a la causa de ese monstruo.

Pero lo que más te duele, es el hecho de saber que, una vez tatuada esa marca sobre tu piel, perderás cualquier tipo de oportunidad con _él_.

Y, obviamente, eso es lo que tú menos quieres. Porque Harry es tu ancla a la realidad, la fuente de tus deseos, el fruto de tus sueños… él es lo más preciado para ti, a pesar de que no es consciente siquiera de eso.

_Nadie sabe ese secreto. _

_Nadie **sospecha **de tus sentimientos hacia él._

_Eso es bueno_, te dices, porque significa que tu máscara funciona. Que él nunca sabrá que lo amas... que Harry jamás podrá enterarse la magnitud de tus sentimientos. Nunca sabrá que Draco Malfoy, su rival, está enamorado de él.

Y aunque te duela, sabes que es lo mejor. Que debes seguir manteniendo tu rostro imperturbable, tus palabras venenosas, y tu actitud. Porque así no podrás mantener esperanzas... Entonces, serás consciente de que es un imposible. De que pasará, y si no pasa, te obligarás a olvidar. Y si eso no funciona, vivirás con ello. Como siempre, como ahora... Como todos los días de tu vida.

_Harry Potter es un imposible_, susurras en voz baja, tratando de convencerte. Tu parte racional lo sabe, pero tu corazón no quiere entender.

_Te tendrás que resignar a ello. Así son las cosas, y no cambiarán. Nunca. Tú siempre serás hijo de Lucius Malfoy, un pronto mortífago... un asesino. _

Entonces, en medio de esos pensamientos deprimentes, te decides ir a dormir. Te estremeces cuando, al levantarte, sientes la brisa fría característica de las mazmorras. Te tapas con tu túnica verde y plata, tratando de buscar no sólo calor para tu cuerpo, sino consuelo. Necesitas un abrazo, alguien que te ayude… _necesitas a Harry_.

Buscas su calor, en medio de la soledad de tus sábanas. Ansías su contacto, recibiendo como respuesta sólo la frialdad de la seda costosa que te cubre. Susurras su nombre, viendo la oscuridad de tu habitación compartida, y te duermes, esperando un sueño ameno, en vez del horror que, estás seguro, te espera una vez que te unas a los mortífagos.

* * *

_**¡Hola! Como he recibido comentarios para seguir con la historia, me he decidido a hacerles caso y continuar ésto como una serie de Viñetas y/o Drabbles. ¿Querían final feliz? Tendrán que esperar unos cuantos más, pero les aseguro que estarán juntos. Soy dada a las tragedias y el drama, pero tengo debilidad por esta pareja y probablemente nunca les haga daño. Al menos, no mucho ;) **_

_**Segundo, quería decirles que es un AU, universo alternativo, y quizás algunas cositas cambien. Me centraré en los pensamientos de Draco, para ver su dolor, explorar sus dilemas internos. Pero trataré de no hacer OOC, ya que no me agrada. **_

_**Y por último... ¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Espero que les guste, ya que desde aquí, comienzo una historia, aunque ligera, trataré de que sea intensa. **_


End file.
